After leaving final part
by 10000reasons
Summary: This is the last story of my three part series. I hope you enjoy it. Rated T for British cussing and violence.


Intro: Final chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own Galina, and the planet and I also own the vampire Rosalina.

Krystal looked at the computer that Lillian was in. "Pardon?" Sarah added herself into the small telepathic conversation, "The girl is a vampire." Krystal looked at her and she was staring at Fox. She smiled and walked toward him. "Hello." She said seductively," My name is Rosalina, and as you can see I am a vampire." Galina explained, "Fox, this is the girl I want you to tutor or teach in any case." Smiled welcomely. "Fox McCloud, I'm the fourth in the command here." She smiled and said, "I see. We'' I heard you died. Your wonders never cease." Fox declared, "I'm a hard on to kill." They shook hands. "I'm sure it is going to be a pleasure working with you." He replied, "We'll see. I hope you take kindly to orders." She shrugged. "We'll see." Krystal didn't like the way she was looking at him. She didn't know if it was lust or hunger. To a vampire they both looked the same. Suddenly an explosion happened. Mickey ran outside to see what it was.

"BLOODY HELL AND BUGER HE FOUND US!" Shouted Mickey to the top of his lungs. He pulled out a launcher and locked onto a bomber. He shot and hit it. It hit another bomber bringing the two down. "Let's move! NOW!" Shouted Reznove. Rosalina grabbed a gun and threw it at Krystal. She caught it but it was a little heavier than she expected. "I hope you can use that." Rosalina said. Krystal tried to put it on shoulder length. It suddenly got lighter and Fox was behind her. "I should probably let you have this instead. He gave her his blaster and she trades with him. He took the gun and cocked it. "Let's go. Rosalina, Krystal, your with me!" Shouted Fox. They headed out and a bomb landed near them. It wasn't enough range to hit them though. They ran to a decent spot and an attack plain shot at them. Fox returned fire and destroyed it. "How in the world did they find us?" Krystal asked. There were solders trying to cut through their allies. Krystal started to shoot and Rosalina did as well. Krystal was amazed how accurate Rosalina was. Rosalina pulled a grenade from Fox's belt and threw it. It hit at least twelve tangos. "Nice throw," Krystal commented. Rosalina smiled. They heard someone call out. "Sir!" Fox turned. "Richard. Good to see you I need your help." He did a pitiful salute while hustling.

"I'm ready when you are, sir." The four moved out taking enemy to enemy. Mickey met up with them and asked, "Have you seen Sarah?" Everyone shook their head. He looked instantly worried. Krystal tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Mickey. We'll find them." Mickey snapped, "We'd better! Because if she dies I will too!" Krystal tried again. "I know how you feel…" Fox interrupted, "Krystal, he meant that literally." She looked at him with her eyes wide open. "What?" Richard explained, "The drug we contain in our body is going to kill us if we fail a contract or purpose." Mickey's main purpose right now is to protect her. If he dies she won't but if she does…" Fox finished the sentence, "So will he." Krystal shouted, "Then we need to step to it!" They instantly tried to find her. Mickey was falling into despair when they couldn't. "Oh Sarah. Where are you?" Mickey asked allowed. Then they heard a voice answer, "Found you." It was Sarah. Mickey ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh thank heavens I thought I lost you." She hugged him back and said, "I did too." He chuckled and Richard shouted, "GENADE!" Everyone hit the ground but Richard wasn't fast enough. He took shrapnel all over him. He was spitting out blood and Krystal checked him. He closed his eyes and snapped them back open. Fox asked, "Are you alright?" He couldn't answer very well, "I-I can't move," He said painfully.

Rosalina looked at him and checked his back. "I'm sorry," she said, "Your back was struck by shrapnel. He started to choke on blood and spit it out. Rosalina looked at him sadly. He was bleeding violently. "Rosalina," he said, "Might as well." She looked at him sadly. He begged, "I won't survive anyway. I don't want to die slowly." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek then bit him on the neck. His blood was completely sucked out. Rosalina wiped her mouth and said, "Sleep well Richard." They continued to fight back the whole invaders and finally won. Krystal was taking it hard about Richard and Fox came to her side. "Are you okay?" She replied, "Oh it's just that I feel sorry for poor Richard." Fox brought her close. "He did what he could. He lived his purpose." Krystal pulled away. "How could you say that?!" She yelled. Fox replied, "Because that's the only reason a Black Fire member dies. He or she lives their purpose and the drug kills them." Krystal asked, "And you sacrifice your life for power?" Fox corrected, "We sacrifice life for other lives. If we didn't act the way we did then we would not be able to keep things the way they were now." Krystal sat back down. "So how long do you think you have and what about your purpose? Did you figure that out yet?" Fox replied, "My drug process errored so I only have a total of about forty years."

Krystal felt sorry for Fox and asked, "Is that all you have?" He nodded and looked at the ground. "That only gives me six years to live until I actually do reach forty." She covered her mouth and went to her knees. Then he put her hand on his cheek and encouraged him, "At least you get to see me." He smiled and thanked her. He left and Mickey came to her, laughing. "Hooo man I tell you I thought those guys were gona take down the base." Krystal replied, "Yea, me too." Mickey looked at her and she was daydreaming. "You know, when this is over I think I'll visit Saria again," said Krystal. Mickey asked, "How is Saria?" She replied, "Saria is very beautiful. Oh how I long to see it again." Mickey nodded. "Y'know I always wanted to see Saria. I could never go because of work but Sarah was always pestering me about the planet. She always wanted me to take her and I always wanted to go." Krystal looked at him and giggled, "Well I guess you could go too when this is over. But it isn't the only planet I wanted to see. I'm having the longing to see Lisa again. She probably misses me. I miss hr too." Mickey chuckled. "Well you'll get your chance. Don't worry. You will. Youuu will." He walked away and chuckled some more then started to hum. Sarah looked at Krystal.

"He's right. I do want to go on a date with him there," Sarah admitted, "Besides with me pestering him he will want to too."Krystal laughed and said, "I think that's a good Idea." Sarah asked, "Hay, have you seen Emily?" Krystal shook her head. Sarah shrugged and continued to try to find her. Krystal sighed and relaxed for a moment. She let Reznov know that she was going to her given house and rest a bit. He approved and let her go. The next day Krystal woke up she was rushed to the HQ. When she and Sarah made it back they told her of a plan. "Krystal, we finaly found where panther was hiding but we also found out why he attacked." She asked, "What reason did he attack?" Mickey replied, "They were after one of our shoulder canon laser and succeeded too. That laser is strong enough to punch through our armor. We would be easier to kill." She opened her mouth. "Well we have to do something then!" She shouted.

Mickey shook his head. "Already did and it was too late. They already made a gun that is lighter and less powerful yet still van Pearce us." She asked, "Well what did we do?" Emily replied, "Fox and Lillian took a scout out and found panther and the base they are creating the weapons. The weapons haven't left yet so we are acting quickly." Mickey continued to the plan. "The plan is simple: in, boom, kill, and out." Krystal stared at him for a few seconds. "…I like it what. So how do we get in without getting spotted?" Mickey replied, "Believe It or not that is the easy part. The hard part is killing the bloody bugger panther." Krystal laughed and asked, "Any help or is it just the Five of you?" Reznov smiled big and out of his character and let out a chuckle. Krystal asked, "What are you chuckling about?" Reznove replied, The team is: Me, Mickey, Sarah, Fox, Emily, Rosalina, you, and a few friends of yours." Krystal tilted her head and heard a familiar voice say, "That's us Kristy." She said, "I only know one person who talks to me like that." She turned around to see Falco and the others. She looked at Reznov and Fox approached Falco with open arms. "Well Falco you haven't changed a bit," Fox said. Falco Hugged and said, "Oy, I thought you were dead." Fox replied, "I'm hard one to kill if you've forgotten already."

Falco gave him a friend punch at the chest and Fox returned it. Krystal asked, "So this is the team?" Reznov replied, "Yes and we have a few Cornarians at our disposal." Peppy went on screen. "Did I hear someone say Cornarians?" Peppy smiled and General Whitefang was behind him. "General Whitefang!" Shouted Fox, "It's good to see you again. How are you?" Whitefang replied, "Good Fox. I'm doing quite fine. Last time I saw you you were winning the title Com. General. What made you quit?" Fox surged and said, "Health problems if I remember hearing the rumor." Whitefang laughed and asked, "I heard you needed some help?" Fox replied, "Could use some bombers." He saluted and said, "Roger that. I'll send what I can." Peppy asked, "Anything else?" Reznov replied, "That will be all." Peppy saluted and said, "Roger. Call if you need anything." He went out and Falco said, "Old man is coming to greater use after all." Sarah looked at him and flicked him. Falco rubbed the spot she flicked and he said, "Ow! Oy what was that for?" Sarah laughed and said, "I find it rather tempting to start doing that that's all. Falco sighed and asked, "So when is launching time?" Reznov replied, "Tonight. We will act." Falco put his thumb up and said, "We'll be here."

Tonight came and everyone started to pack up and suite up. Fox was getting ready and starred at his armor. He shook his head and picked up his blaster. "Not this time," he said, "I don't want you. He looked at his hand and the Black Fire tattoo was still there. He smiled and said, "I'll just stick with the armor I have now but not you anymore. He got his old assault armor and Emily walked in. "You know personally I thought that armor looked good on you anyway." Fox turned around and smiled. She had a worried look and asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright Daddy?" He replied, "I'll be fine. Lillian asked, "Wont you at least where the glove so I can still be transportable?" He put it on and ejected Lillian from the computer. "That's better," said Lillian. Fox smiled and nodded at Emily. They made their way to the drop ship and Mickey asked, "Hay Fox where's your armor?" Fox replied, "I'm not using it." Mickey looked at Sarah and shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure you can survive without it." Fox smiled and they took off. They flew into atmosphere of the planet. The night was very misty, and it was hard to see. No wonder Reznov said it was going to be easy. They were assuming positions and Rosalina disappeared. Krystal asked, "Where's Rosalina?" Mickey shrugged and said, "She was supposed to do that anyway. She should be doing her job right…now." Bodies started to hit the ground from the fortress. They were bloodless. Mickey smiled. "Well she always said she was hungry." Falco started to sneak around and said, "You never said Rosalina was a vampire! I'm not so sure about this mission anymore."

Krystal and Mickey started to laugh at him. "Well now you know," Krystal said humorously. Falco rolled his eyes. Rosalina suddenly came out of nowhere and said, "All clear." Falco jumped and rolled his eyes. They moved carefully until they heard, "INTRUDERS!" Falco turned around and shot the guy in the head. Then they started to open fire. Fox alerted Peppy, "Now NOW Peppy." Peppy sent the bombers and then short after they heard explosives. The explosions alerted the whole strong hold and the firefights started. They had to act quickly. The fighting was getting hard because of hafting to use cover all the time. Emily Got sick of it and said, "Ok that's it I'm going to kill them!" She started to focus on the debris around them and it started to lift itself. The debris stated to swirl and then threw itself to each enemy that they were facing. Emily Immediately got out of cover and started to throw objects with her power that she was using. Krystal, Falco, and the rest of his team were wide-eyed. Katt went to Krystal and said, "That is not normal for a kid like her." Krystal shook her head side to side. Emily finally let out a huge wave that knocked everyone over. Fox smiled and shouted, "That's my girl!" She curtsied and popped her knuckles, and started to use hand to hand combat. Fox looked at Krystal and she was still shocked. Fox explained, "She has the power of gravity sort of thing. She likes hand to hand combat too. Galina taught her." Krystal nodded but still shocked. Mickey said, "But that's not all. Watch this." He pointed his hand and started to control a huge machine to do his bidding.

Krystal asked, "How on Corneria is it that you have powers?" Fox replied, "it's a shadowling thing." Emily walked back and Fox stopped a timer. "22.6 seconds," he said. Emily cheered for herself and asked, "Am I getting better?"Fox nodded. She cheered for herself again. Sarah ran at them and said, "Hay guys we need some help come on." Everyone followed her and she shouted, "Got them sir." Reznov replied, "Good, Fox put Lillian in this thing so that she can decrypt it." Fox nodded and put her in the d-pad. She started to click through everything and said, "Got it!" Fox ejected her and she asked, "Now how was that?" Fox replied, very god now let's get going. They got into the base and were in a heavy firefight. They finally reached the weapon maker and destroyed it. Mickey said, "Okay know we just need to find that dirt bag Panther. Suddenly there was a burst of the weapon that Panther was making. Everyone took cover and Fox returned fire. He looked closely and it was Panther. He fired rapidly but Panther escaped.

He turned around. "Everyone okay?" He asked. "We're fine," replied Sarah. "S-Sarah," Mickey said, "I feel funny." She turned around. "There is no time for feelings… OH MY GOSH!" Mickey looked down at his stomach. He was bleeding. He looked at his hand and said, "F-funny, I-I-I n-n-never s-saw my… blood for… twenty years." He fell over and Sarah caught him. She started to cry, "Mickey, Mickey, are you okay? Please be alright." Krystal ran to Mickey and Sarah and asked, "What happened. You were completely out of the way." Katt replied, "But I wasn't." Mickey looked at her and said, "Yea, I saw that." He chuckled a bit and Sarah giggled. Mickey took a deep breath and then said, "I would have liked to see Saria." Then relaxed and closed his eyes. Sarah shook him. "Mickey? Mickey? Oh no no no no please please. Mickey! NO!" She put her head to Mickey's chest and started to sob. Fox checked his pulse and couldn't find anything. He looked at Sarah and said, "I'm sorry." Mickey was dead. The mission was at a cost now. Reznov said to her softly, "Sarah, I know it's going to be hard but you need to let him go. Sarah looked at him and back at Mickey's dead body and said, "How can I leave him?" Reznov replied, "Because that is what he would want you to do."

She looked at his body again and then put him down. She wiped her tears and started to follow everyone. They continued the mission and tried their best to find Panther Suddenly Panther started to fire again. Everyone got pushed back but Fox dived forward and a door shut behind him and split him from everyone. Krystal pounded on the door and asked, "Fox, Fox, are you there?" He replied, Ger the explosives ready. I'll take care of Panther!" She hesitated and ran and shouted, "We need to get the explosives set. Hurry!" Panther was firing and Fox took cover. Meanwhile Krystal and the others were taking care of the explosives. Fox fired his gun and disarmed Panther. Krystal planted the first charge and shouted, "I got the first charge planted, Mickey. Mickey? Oh, oops." Fox got disarmed by Panther and tackled him. Katt planted the second charged and shouted, "My bomb is armed!" Panther kicks Fox but Fox catches his punch and returns the kick. He was about to do it again but Panther punched him and Fox fall s off the cat walk. Sarah planted the last charge and shouted,

"Okay were ready to go!" Krystal asked, What about Fox?" Sarah replied, "Alright, Reznov sir. Permision to take Katt and Krystal to retrieve Fox. Reznov replied, "Granted!" They split ways and looked for the door that Fox was behind. Fox looked up and Panther jumped down. Fox got up quickly and started to get into a hand to hand fight with him. Krystal ran to the door and shouted, "Bugger! The door is still sealed!" Sarah said, "Move out of the way." She pulled a device out of her belt and started to drill through. Fox jumped and did a double side pierce kick in his stomach. Panther grabbed a sharp object from the ground without Fox noticing suddenly plunged it into his side. Fox fell back and started to pound the ground in pain. He suddenly started to remember the time he got shot from a disinagrator.

Panther started to breathe heavily. "Well I have to give you credit you were a huge problem." Fox looked up at him and he was walking towards a gun. "I should have finished you off while you were being disinagtated." Fox opened his eyes wider and asked, "That was you? How did you survive?" Panther answered, "Easy, My men extracted me even after that wretched friend of yours shot me." Fox looked at Panther and he pointed the gun at him. "Now that can't happen this time can it?" Panther tauntingly asked. He said, "Good bye Fox and too bad you couldn't say good bye to her." Fox saw a moving abject and then it came out and tackled panther. It was Emily. She brought up her knife and stabbed him. She looked at Fox and said, "Daddy, are you Okay?" He replied, "Sure help me up." Fox looked at her, and Lillian asked, "You okay?" Fox said, "I forgot that I gave you o her and was wondering why it was so quiet in my head." Lillian started to laugh. Then Fox looked at Emily. "Wait a minute. How did you get in here?" She replied, "You trained me well." Sarah finally broke through the door and looked around.

She saw Emily carrying Fox and with blood covering her. "You okay?" She asked. "He'll be fine," replied Emily. Sarah called for an evac and they boarded the drop ship. The bomb detonated after three minutes and Fox was asleep on Krystal's lap. Sarah was staring at the building and tears started to run down her face. "What's wrong Emerald?" Krystal asked. Sarah turned at he and wiped her tears and said, "N-nothing nothings is wrong." Krystal then apologized, "I'm sorry." Sarah started to cry again and said, "He did his duty." Krystal looked down at Fox and hugged him close and whispered, "I love you."

The end

Well I must admit that this story didn't go so well this chapter. I really wish I could think of something better but it wasn't very possible. I felt rather aquard trying to get it done but anyway. Congrats on finishing the series I hope it was enjoyable and entertaining. Bye


End file.
